You're mine
by Moxleysqueen
Summary: Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns are in a loving and strong relationship. But Bray Wyatt's sudden obsession with Dean has made the Samoan man angry beyond belief. A short Ambreigns story that deals with Roman claiming what rightfully belongs to him. SLASH Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns (Ambreigns)
1. Chapter 1

Roman pulled Dean closer to his body as he crashed their lips together in a strong yet very lustful kiss. Roman had truly missed being around his boyfriend all the time. His emergency hernia surgery a few months back had put him on shelf and because of that he met Dean only once a week which wasn't nearly enough for the Samoan man.

But now although it had been two weeks since he'd been back in wwe yet his sexual high for his man wasn't at rest in any shape or form.

Both the guys were fully dressed in their wrestling gears with Roman wearing his usual black cargos and grey vest while Dean was dressed up in his casual DA logo shirt and dark denim jeans. They had huge matches for this Christmas special raw show tonight yet they were busy heavily making out with each other.

The show hadn't started yet and so the boys were taking the full advantage of that fact. Roman's back was pressed against the blue metal door of the cosy broomstick cabin of the arena that they were in while Dean remained latched &amp; pressed hard against his Samoan man's hot body.

"I just love it when you kiss me like that...uh..."Roman moaned as he felt Dean sucking hard at his upper pouty lip followed by lower one. "Fuck Dean...so goddamn good baby."

Dean hummed in happiness and again locked their lips in another scorching hot kiss. Dean licked at Roman's lips before invading Roman's mouth with his hot tongue. Dean's tongue ran wildly into deeper confines of Roman's mouth, and the gorgeous Samoan man couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

Roman hands moved a bit lower from Dean's waist to grope at his ass as he continued to deepen their passionate kiss with entering his own tongue in Dean's waiting mouth. Moans were swallowed by both of their eager mouths as they kept on pushing each other onto the point of getting each other hard in their underpants.

"Dean, fuck baby I want you now." Roman mouthed breathlessly after ending their searing kiss.

"What? We can't right now. You know that baby." Dean quickly answered before placing hot kisses on Roman's temple and chin region. "The officials will get mad!"

"Since when did you start caring bout the management so much huh?" Roman asked while pouting in the process.

"Ahh...man. I don't." Dean kissed Roman's lips a few times. "I just don't want your big push to get in some kind of jeopardy because of our carelessness. Your success means the world to me. You know that right?"

Roman smiled as he firmly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and gave him his hottest sexy look trying to charm his man. "I know that Deano but you need to take care of this right now." He took Dean's hand from behind his neck to place it and rub on his clothed hard cock.

"Hmm..." Dean gave a flirty yet thoughtful look to his man all the while rubbing at his man's hard dick. "I can't say no to such an irresistible offer."

Both the men smiled at the same time before sloppily kissing each other with all tongues and no lips kiss. Dean groped and rubbed his hand expertly up and down his man's clothed shaft. Roman moaned in sheer pleasure as he loved Dean's sexy hand moving in a perfect motion all over his big, fat hard dick, but he wasn't satisfied and he wanted more.

"Baby, Dean...uh...do it now."

"Do what now?"

Roman opened his eyes to stare at his man in frustration. He hated when Dean behaved lick a total dominant asshole before giving him his top class blow job. "Get down on your knees now." Roman demanded.

"Woah! Really babe?" Dean increased the pressure on Roman's cock by squeezing his cock's head in his palm. "You don't get to order me as you aren't quite in the position right now."

"Fuck Dean. Damn you, suck my cock!"

"First you gotta ask me nicely."

Dean smirked and Roman just groaned in desperation. Even after months of dating each other and discovering every little kinks and details on their bodies the boys were still fighting over who got to be the most dominant one in their relationship.

Actually Dean had never submitted to anyone before Roman and for the Samoan man his first ever serious male relationship was with Dean. Roman had been straight all of his life up until Dean came along, and for the first time in his life he started to feel something in his heart and in between his thighs for a man.

"Come on baby. I need your hot mouth on my cock right now." Roman said in a calmer tone this time.

"Say please." Dean kissed under his chin while dragging his tongue on Roman's bobbing Adam apple.

Roman huffed loudly. "Okay, please Dean my darling babe." He spoke in his extra cheesy voice. "Will you please suck on my cock?"

Dean grinned widely before latching their lips in a hard lip lock. He slowly kissed his way down Roman's body while placing kisses over his clothed chest, abdomen and on top of his visually hard cock before descending down on his knees.

But even before Dean could unzip Roman's pants down there was a loud knock at the door startling both the guys.

"Dean, my sweet angel!" Bray's singing voice cut through the door behind which Dean &amp; Roman were plastered to. "I know you're there inside. I can sense you angel. Come out now." He even whistled while talking in his loving voice. "We need to discuss our main event match."

"What the fuck?" Roman frowned in shock and anger. "Is he actually singing to you?"

"Shush! Calm down, don't yell!" Dean tried to stand up and quickly shut his boyfriend by placing his hand on top of his mouth. "Let me chase him away." He whispered softly.

"Oh! Dean my angel. Open up!" Bray sang once again. "I can't wait to see you."

"This motherfucker..." Roman's voice came out in muffled tone because of Dean's hand on top of his mouth. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Just stay quiet." Dean pleaded with his man. "Umm...Bray."

"I knew it my angel." Bray interrupted him in the middle. "I knew it that you're inside. Let me in."

"I've heard enough."

"Stop it Ro!"

"Dean but..."

"Wait, let me talk to him." Dean quickly kissed his hot and angry man to calm him down. "Bray, I'll talk to you later." He spoke in a loud voice so that Bray could hear him from outside the room. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"No..No..No angel." Bray spoke in his calm yet creepy voice. "I gotta speak to you now. Let me see your beautiful face."

"Damn this fucker!" Roman angrily banged his fist hard on the door which was the only thing keeping the Samoan man from ripping the other man's head off.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Bray questioned in his soft yet demanding voice.

"Now you've done it." Dean sighed dejectedly. "Move over, let him in."

Roman watched his man's disappointed face and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "What are you so sad about?" He questioned. "Does this creepy motherfucker not know that you and I are together or what?"

"Actually he doesn't." Dean spoke in soft tone. "I mean like everyone else he knows that you and I are dating each other but in Bray's twisted mind he thinks that there's nothing serious between us."

"I can't believe this shit." Roman sighed hard. "Maybe it's time that you let him know who you belong to."

"I can't." Roman exhaled &amp; inhaled hard in anger over Dean's response. "I mean why do we care what he thinks about us anyways? He's just a crazy nutcase. Now let me talk to him."

Dean slowly but delicately pushed his man aside not trying to anger him than he already was. There wasn't much space in that small cabin so Roman just stood leaning against the wall next to the door.

Dean hadn't even been able to open the door completely when had Bray practically launched himself at Dean while wrapping his huge massive arms around Dean's neck pulling him into an over the top intimate hug.

Roman saw red and was just about to knock the living day lights out of the creepy cult leader who was busy snuggling with his man when Dean almost urgently pulled out of the forced embrace.

"There, there man. Get a hold on yourself." Dean awkwardly tried to straighten his wrinkled shirt out. "So, what's with the news that we're in the main event?"

Bray smiled widely showing his pearly white. "Oh! You didn't hear it. We're fighting in a match called miracle on the 34th street fight and it's now moved to the main event slot."

"That sounds pretty good." Dean looked genuinely pleased.

"Yeah, it does." Roman answered in his excited voice which still had some amount of anger in it.

Bray twisted his head sideways almost maniacally with his eyes as wide as a tennis ball. He looked stunned because he wasn't aware that there was a third man in the room. And not just any man but Dean's man the big, bad Samoan Thor.

"Oh! Hey!" Bray faked a smile. "Roman, you're here too."

"Yup!" Roman didn't felt like talking much to the man that was making him mad with his antics now.

"Okay, then Dean we have a meeting with the writers in just about ten minutes." Bray placed his hand on Dean's right shoulder and he caressed it softly. "I'll see you there alright?"

"Alright." Dean answered quickly as he could sense his boyfriend's furious eyes boring onto him.

"Bye, angel." Bray waved and threw a flying kiss at Dean to which Dean simply responded with a smile.

Dean had known by then that his man was staring at him and that he was about to receive a bucket load of questions. "Gosh, he's gone." Dean mumbled while he shut the door and pressed his forehead on it.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Roman placed both of his hands on his hips staring at his man with nothing but pure anger and disgust.

"Ahh..." Dean sighed as he turned around to look at his man's anger filled face. "You've heard the stories babe like how Bray really gets deep into the storylines and blow shit up."

"I have." Roman shook his head in agreement. "But why is he flirting with you?"

"He's not." Dean noticed Roman shaking his head in disapproval. "I mean he's just trying to psyche me up, and it's all just for the storyline. Only to pull out some real emotions in our feud and shit. Nothing more!"

"Really?" Roman raised his brows in surprise and mistrust. "So why you gotta act as if we aren't in real relationship or anything? Is that helping your storyline too?"

Dean could hear the mocking tone of his man and he moved closer to Roman to wrap his arms around his neck. "I'm not gonna lie to you. But yes."

"What?"

"I mean. You know how Bray bought my dad's prison life into our storyline without my permission. And, so I don't want him dragging your name into this shit too."

Roman couldn't believe what Dean was saying. It was hard as wwe would never allow Bray to cross that line of outing Dean's dating life into this feud. But then again Bray had previously dragged Nikki Bella's name calling her "Plastic" in Cena's feud not so long ago, so there was no telling as to what this creepy so called eater of the worlds was capable of.

"I just want this feud to get over with." Roman placed both of his hands over Dean's face looking directly into his baby blue eyes. "I hate when he gets all close and cuddly with you. He even kisses you and shit, ugh!"

"Aww...baby." Dean softly pecked at Roman's lips. "Now don't get jealous."

"Why will I be jealous of that creepy asshole?" Roman looked distraught. "I'm more fabulous than him and you belong to me right?"

Dean laughed at Roman's obvious denial of jealous attitude, but he remained silent on that topic. "Of course babe."

"Now kiss me real good so that I can forget about that motherfucker."

"You got real upset huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Dean followed his man's orders and engrossed the hot Samoan man into a feverish kiss trying to erase his mind off of Bray's shenanigans. Quite frankly Dean found it to be naive for Roman to get mad at such small things as Bray meant nothing to him on the other hand Roman meant the world to him.

But in actuality Dean had no knowledge that Roman had been fuming for months over the fact that Bray had been getting real close to his man. Roman had been watching how Bray took every little chance to get close to Dean by either kissing him or nick naming him as angel to actually cuddling and cradling Dean in his lap.

After he'd witnessed it firsthand tonight it was safe to say that Bray's antics had now driven Roman even madder than before.

Roman just couldn't stay put watching another man fawn all over the love of his life.

Hell was about to break lose as it was known fact in wwe that there was nothing more dangerous than an angry Roman Reigns.

* * *

**So, this my new Ambreigns story. I'm also gonna update Hurting heart which has only few chapters left. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers who pushed me to start writing again after personal life crisis. Anyways let me know what you guys think about this new story. Should I proceed or not? Thanks once again! Love ya all! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Dean just do it right now." Roman begged in a strangled moan while he was bent over the wooden table.

Dean didn't answer him back immediately instead he flicked his tongue more deep inside Roman's ass hole. "Have some patience babe." Dean mumbled while he kneeled behind his man enjoying licking and plunging his tongue in and out of Roman's ass.

Dean &amp; Roman were once again locked in their secret hide out in that same broomstick's cabin of their Raw show arena. They were still in their ring gears as the show was still going on full swing, and Roman had just finished his match with the Big Show.

Roman couldn't wait any longer for the show to get over since he'd been itching to get it on with Dean from the moment they'd arrived in the arena for their Christmas show. And, even though Bray Wyatt had earlier interrupted them and spoiled his mood, but now he was more than happy to be tortured by his hot man's sexy tongue.

"Goddamit Dean...fuck, lord." Roman was having hard time controlling as Dean's tongue was forcing his orgasm to reach fast. "Babe I can't!"

Dean realized that he had enough teasing his man, so he quickly pulled Roman's black cargos all the way down making it rest on his feet. Roman heard Dean pop up the lube bottle from behind, and he didn't had to turn around to know that Dean would've already pulled out his hard, long cock from his denim confines to lube it well.

After Dean was done he gripped Roman by his waist, and tried to push his cock past the well prepped ass of Roman's. He rubbed his cock in between his ass cheeks a few times without actually pushing it inside. "You want my cock huh?" He asked in his husky, commanding voice.

Roman hated when Dean acted all dom and shit, so he didn't answer him back quickly which in return earned him a tight slap on his ass. "Fuck, Dean!" He grunted.

"What?" Dean pushed Roman's long hair aside to lick at the back of his neck. "I asked you something. So you better answer me."

"Stop it Dean! Just do it alright." Roman breathed hard. "I need you."

"Uh, no." Dean pressed on the topic. "First you say that you want me to fuck you."

"I'm not saying that."

Roman's defiance only made Dean smirk as he more than enjoyed rubbing his leaking cock all over Roman's ass while teasing him mercilessly in the process. "Come on darling! Say that you want my cock. Say it." He whispered in his ear before licking a hot wet stripe over his ear lobe.

There wasn't much choice left for Roman as whenever Dean got in such a teasing mood it just frustrated him but even turned him on beyond belief. And tonight was no different as the Samoan man was just dying for Dean's cock to be inside his ass, so he finally gave into Dean's wishes.

"Alright!" Roman paused. "I want you to fuck me." He said softly.

"What I didn't hear you?"

"I want you to fuck me." Roman said a bit louder.

"Say that you want my cock."

Roman huffed in half anger and half desperation. "I want your cock Dean. Give it to me."

"Gosh I love you." Dean rasped excitedly at Roman's submissive words, and he kissed Roman's temple before he slowly pushed his cock inch by inch inside Roman's tight ass.

Roman just relaxed in Dean's hold and gave into the pleasure of Dean's cock invading and filling him up real nice. He felt so full and content that he laid his entire weight on Dean's body with his back resting on Dean's chest. The way Dean's cock entered inside him stretching his ass at once just made the Samoan man's heart beat to speed up.

Dean whispered in his right ear while he wrapped his left arm around Roman's neck. "Feels good huh babe?"

"Yes it does. But fuck me babe. I'm ready." Roman didn't need to say more as Dean pulled his cock almost out only to slam it back inside. "Oh! Baby...fuck me faster."

Dean followed his man's demands as he continuously pushed in and out of Roman's perfect ass. Dean kissed Roman's neck, ear and temple before turning his face towards him to lock their lips together in a hungry yet passionate kiss. Their tongues were dancing with each other all the while Dean fucked Roman's ass causing both the men to reach the point of no return.

"Uh..Dean. Goddamn, I can't..." Roman moaned loudly breaking the kiss as Dean's cock hit his sweet spot.

Dean again latched their lips together while he effortlessly pushed in &amp; out hitting Roman's sweet spot creating a perfect motion. "You like it huh babe?" He mouthed breathlessly.

"I love it." Roman writhed with pleasure.

."Ah...fuck babe." Roman groaned hard as Dean wrapped his hand around Roman's hard leaking cock.

Now it was almost agonizing with the way Dean kept on hitting Roman's spot along with stroking his cock at the same time. Dean could feel Roman's cock throbbing in his hand, and he increased the pressure. Within seconds Roman came hard with Dean's name etched on his lips and Dean wasn't too far behind as he came deep inside Roman's ass coating it with his warm, thick spurts of cum.

Roman softly groaned as felt Dean's cock devouring his ass with creamy fluid. There was no feeling in the world that was more satisfying to Roman than to hear his name in Dean's raspy moans every time he came hard inside him.

Both the guys hadn't even come down from their euphoric highs when Dean's phone suddenly started to ring. Dean without any second thoughts switched off his cell as he was too high to talk to anyone in that amazing moment.

"Lord, fuck that was hot!" Roman gasped as felt his entire body turn flightless because of their hot action. His body was now fully supported by Dean, and he enjoyed the feeling of Dean's cock still being buried deep inside his ass.

"It really was babe." Dean agreed as he sloppily kissed Roman. "Fuck, I want my cock to be buried inside you forever."

Roman smiled as he turned his head a bit around to lock his eyes with his man. "I love you Dean." He simply said before he kissed Dean hard on his lips.

"Love you too Ro." Dean pecked Roman before his flaccid cock slipped out of Roman's ass.

After the boys had cleaned themselves Roman was sitting on the table with Dean standing in between his parted legs with his back resting against Roman's chest. Dean switched on his phone and noticed that there was over five missed calls and ten messages from a private number.

But, he didn't bother to think bout it for now as there was still time for Dean's match, and he wanted to pass that time by whispering sweet nothings and planting soft kisses on his Samoan man after every another minute.

Roman loved how Dean got all lovey-dovey after every time they had an intense sex session. It was nothing but best of both of worlds feeling. "Your ass feels so nice rubbing against my cock." Roman mentioned while he gripped Dean by his waist and held him tight in his arms.

"Don't start it now." Dean placed his hands on top of Roman's stopping him from going any further. "We don't have time for it now."

"But I want to be inside you."

"Don't worry. You can fuck me back in our hotel room."

"Deal!"

"Done deal."

Roman smiled gleefully and kissed Dean. They both were lost in their hot kiss when Dean's phone started to ring up again, but just as before neither one of them bothered to break their kiss to answer the phone. Soon the call went into voicemail, and a very familiar yet creepy singing voice came out.

"_Oh! My Deano. My sweet angel...pick up the phone. I wanna hear your smooth, silky voice. Please love, answer it."_

Roman lost it and was about to pick up the phone from table when Dean beat him to it and cut the line. "Damn Dean! I needed to go off on that motherfucker!"

"Oh! Man." Dean sighs turning around in his angry Samoan man's arms to face him. "I should've cut off my phone before..."

"What are ya talking bout?" Roman gritted through his teeth. "That motherfucker is singing and all to you. He's calling you with different flirty nick names and shit, and you wanna hide them all from me."

"Yes!" Dean yelled a bit before he looked at his exasperated lover and his voice softened. "Babe, I mean you don't need to take that man seriously. He means nothing."

"And me?"

"You mean everything to me. Lord, I fucking love you."

"I know, but that man is making me see red."

"No, no, calm down." Dean moved closer to Roman locking his arms around his neck before softly pecking at his lips. "See I know what happens when you get mad. But, Bray isn't serious. He's just flirting because he wants to get inside my head and rile me up. It's all for the storyline, believe me."

"Are you sure bout that?"

"Yes, I'm."

"But Dean, he makes me mad." Roman pouted, and Dean couldn't help but kiss at those perfect pouty lips. "You know, I'm so insecure bout this relationship after my fiancee broke up with me last year. I've been lonely for so long and you're the first guy that I've ever fallen for. And, I just can't control myself when anyone tries to get all close and touchy with you."

"I understand it Ro." Dean hugged Roman before he pecked his lips a few times. "You're my first ever serious relationship. And, I was nervous and doubtful bout us before, but I'm not anymore. After spending nearly six months with you, I'm confident in us and you just gotta trust me babe."

"I trust you more than anyone baby." Roman tightly hugged Dean while resting his face against Dean's chest. "It's Bray that I don't trust."

Dean caressed Roman's hair and closed his arms around his man. "You need not worry bout Bray. I'll take care of him."

If before Dean only had little issues that he never voiced to Roman about Bray flirting openly with him then now he did a bit more than that. Dean just couldn't look past his lover's worries and he needed to have a real talk with Bray. The only problem was that he never knew what to actually expect from that crazy mind of that creepy cult leader.

The last time Dean had tried to speak with that creepy man he didn't remember exactly what happened but after few hours he'd found himself lying all cuddled up to Bray's hefty body. He was fully clothed, but it still crept him out to be cradled by Bray in his goddamn lap with Bray devilishly whispering some kind of rhymes moving back &amp; forth in his rocking chair.

And, even though Dean had a feeling that this time again the meeting wouldn't go too well, but he still needed to have a real conversation with the man that was just as crazy as him. It needed to be done properly this time since this time it wasn't just about him, but it was for the man that he loved more than his life itself.

As if there was one thing that Dean couldn't tolerate or would not tolerate, then it was allowing other person to get his man, his boyfriend Roman mad. Quite simply because Roman's anger had no limits, and when Dean was involved then Roman had no filter in between his brain and his heart.

Dean realized that this night was just going to be the longest night of his life.

* * *

**Thank you so goddamn much for all the support, reviews, favorites and follows! I'm overwhelmed! Also, I know that there are some of my readers that don't appreciate Bray in this story, but believe me he isn't gonna spoil the fun for you guys, trust me. Now, please tell me what you guys think about Dean agreeing to talk with that crazy, obsessive stalker Bray? Your reviews are important as it motivates me so much. Love ya :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard but somehow Dean had managed to ask Roman not to accompany him while he had this serious conversation with Bray Wyatt. Dean was already aware that Bray wasn't going to allow any normal conversation among them so it was better that Roman wasn't a part of it.

Bray Wyatt wasn't some kind of freak but sure as hell he wasn't anything normal. He pretended to hear voices and pretty much acted the same way he behaved in the ring once he entered the wrestling show's arena. But once the show got over he usually turned into his normal self like other people. It felt as if there were two people living in his body.

Dean didn't had to go through much trouble to locate Bray Wyatt in the arena as after feuding for over two months he had a fair bit of knowledge of Bray's whereabouts. Bray unlike other superstars loved to lurk in darker and abandoned areas of every arena of wwe shows. He was just unhinged like that.

Light was precisely dim in the equipment loading area of the arena, and Dean could hardly make out Bray's sitting form in his beloved rocking chair. Dean wasn't even in the close proximity of Bray when his creepy voice sent chills through his bones.

"Oh! My angel." Bray said in a sing-song voice. "Is that you?"

Dean scratched his head and stepped closer to Bray in that abandoned hallway. "Yeah, it's me. I gotta talk about something to you."

"Come to me love."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Bray didn't answer him instead he laughed maniacally. "You're so innocent my angel. So pure. An adorable man who's innocence was ripped from him when he was just a boy. Life is so unfair. Let me heal you."

"Uh..Bray!" Dean now stood right in front of the psycho man who was smiling widely at him while rocking back &amp; forth in his chair. "Quit saying all that shit. We aren't in the ring anymore. This isn't promo time."'

"Damn, Dean!" Bray now stood up from his sitting position to clutch Dean on both of his biceps. "You think what I say from deeper portions of my heart is just because of these storylines" Bray placed his one hand dramatically over his heart. "I feel for you my Dean. We're so alike. Together we can rule the wwe and the whole goddamn world."

"Ah! Bray. Stop please!" Dean tried to push Bray's hand off him, but he failed as the creepy man just tightened his hold. "Listen to me clearly." Dean spoke in his stern voice. I've got a boyfriend, okay. And you and I is just not gonna happen dude."

"What are you talking about?" Bray looked real upset. "That Roman Reigns isn't good enough for you. Hell, the whole goddamn world isn't good enough for both of us. They took everything from us because they knew that we're special. You're an exquisite creature Dean."

"Okay, Bray. Hold da fuck up." Dean was losing it. "You're freaking me out, alright!"

Dean struggled in Bray's hold, and he finally succeeded this time to get himself off him. He took a step backward trying to create as much as necessary distance between them. Dean was realizing by every passing second that it was really a bad idea to talk to Bray all alone.

"Are you scared of me my angel?" Bray asked in his innocent child like voice. He wasn't a fool, and he'd noticed the disturbance in Dean's eyes along with the sweat ghosting on his forehead. "I'll do no harm to you unless you ask for it."

"Bray what da fuck? Look I don't wanna hurt you."

"Ha..ha...ha..."Bray's maniacal laughter echoed in that empty hallway. "You're too funny Dean. You can't hurt me even if you tried you're best. I'm invincible."

"Bray you're crazy!"

"Look who's talking? When you look at me, you see a reflection of yourself. Don't you Dean?"

"I'm not insane like you. I'm just untamed and wild sometimes."

"But, people think you're crazy my angel."

"I'm gonna leave."

Dean thought that he'd heard enough, and he turned around to move but then the next second he felt a needle like prick sensation on the back of his neck. His eyes started to feel heavily lidded. He felt drowsy and he collapsed in a few seconds. He didn't hit the floor though as Bray had already caught him in his arms.

The thing about Bray was that he was just mesmerized by Dean since the day he'd noticed the similarities in them bout two years ago. And, since that day on he'd been itching to get to know Dean, but he couldn't because the shield boys were always together, and they never allowed any outsiders in their group.

Bray was born in a wrestling legend's family, but during his childhood he always felt disconnected to his family. He even almost got kicked out of wwe because of his failed Husky Harris gimmick, but then one day he said fuck it, and he rediscovered his inner hidden self. It was the perfect character for him as he was attached to this evil cult leader like personality since he was a child.

It was needless to say that Bray's mind had been screwed because of watching too many nonsense horror flicks out of which Cape fear was the one that had set the ground base for his character right now. He actually had a feeling that his WWE character was a part of his inner self. Bray behaved normally outside wrestling, but no one knew what entered his body when he got around that wrestling ring.

"You look so pretty sleeping in my lap." Bray caressed Dean's face. "So goddamn beautiful." He cuddled and kissed at Dean's forehead. "I wish I could keep you like this forever."

There was one major thing about Bray and his feelings for the lunatic fringe. He didn't obsess over Dean because of his hot body or anything but for his craziness, wild personality and unhinged character. The eater of the worlds was attracted to Dean because of his background story of traumatic childhood, and it was his belief that both of them were soul mates of each other.

Bray was an unearthly man, he craved Dean because of his unhinged attitude and not that he wanted to get under his pants or something.

If he could then he would love to walk hand in hand with Dean travelling across the dark forests, abandoned areas and anything that screams isolation and peace. Bray hated people and their mean behavior, so he just wanted to build a new world for himself and his obsession Dean.

Bray loved cuddling to Dean and singing to his unconscious body. "My love...you and I are forever..." He rocked back and forth while cradling Dean's head in his lap and holding him securely in his arms.

"What da fuck do you mean that you guys don't know?" Roman was losing his cool on every goddamn wwe official &amp; security that had no knowledge about his boyfriend &amp; that creepy cult leader.

"Hey, uce! What's the matter?" Jey had approached Roman. "You look tensed."

"Dean went looking for Bray and..." Roman paused. "He's not even answering his cell phone." He looked exasperated now.

"Relax uce!" Jey placed his hand over Roman's shoulder. "Dean will be fine."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I can just feel it."

"Nah, you're hiding something. Tell me."

Roman stared at Jey's confident and worried eyes, and he blurted everything out that had taken place the entire night.

"Ah, man I always suspected that Bray had some sort of weird obsession with Dean. But your man won't listen to me." Jey huffed in anger. "We gotta find him dude. I don't wanna see that Bray hurt my uce."

"Yeah!" Roman now looked tenser than before.

"What's up guys?" Naomi asked while she walked towards Roman along with her husband Jimmy.

"Hey uce, speak up!" Jimmy patted Jey on his arm.

After a few tense minutes Jey narrated Roman's story to both of them, and they looked angry as well concerned for Dean. "What are ya guys waiting for?" Naomi clapped her hands together. "Let's go search Dean. He's family, and we need him to be alright."

Jimmy, Jey and Naomi all went in different directions to look for Dean, and Roman watched them leave. He checked his phone once again in hopes that he would've received at least one text message from his man.

"Hey, Reigns!"

Instantly Roman turned around to see the former lamb masked companion of Bray Wyatt standing right in front of him. "Yeah!" The Samoan man still sounded worried.

"You won't be able to find that sadistic Bray anywhere in the locker rooms or where the light shines bright." Eric Rowan looked around and then whispered. "He likes to wander in the abandoned areas of the arenas."

"So, uh, Eric I need your help." Roman stated looking right in the eyes of the red bearded man as he knew that he needed to be polite to this big man to get some information out of him. "It will take me entire night to search in every corner of this arena. I bet you have some idea where Bray likes to hang around since you were once his accomplice."

"Yeah...Yeah. I know where he is."

"Are you gonna tell me? Please dude, I need to find my boy Dean."

"Bray will be in sector E of the equipment loading area."

"Oh! Man, thanks a lot." Roman patted his hand on Eric's shoulder, and then motioned to leave.

"One second Reigns." Eric's words stopped Roman momentarily. "Your boy's in a grave danger. Bray has this weird obsession with him, and you need to do something for it otherwise you'll lose your lover. Bray's trying to make Dean his mate forever."

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing as he turned around properly to look at Eric. "I had a feeling that Bray was trying to steal my man. And, now that I have confirmation of it, I'm gonna spear the fuck out of that motherfucker's ass."

"Hell yeah!"

Eric howled and pulled his fist out in front of Roman to fist bump with him. Roman bumped their fist together, and then he realized that maybe Eric too had some old disputes with Bray himself that he was more than ready to warn and help him.

Roman quickly went in the direction that Eric pointed out, and he noticed that lights got dimmer as he approached sector E. He wasn't even in the hallway, and he could hear slithery and creepy singing voice of Bray echoing everywhere.

"Damn is that fucker again singing to my boy?" Roman muttered in frustration.

He finally entered the abandoned hallway, and then what he witnessed forced his eyeballs to almost stick out of the socket. His rage was off the charts and his fingers curled up in a solid fist.

Bray was sitting in his rocking chair with eyes closed shut along with Dean sitting curled up to him in his lap. Bray had his hands tightly around Dean's waist while he sang some old country rhymes in his soft voice.

Roman was fuming with anger and his eyes had a death glare in them. He stomped his foot hard over the ground covering the short distance in the hallway, and this noise was enough for Bray to immediately open his eyes in shock.

"You goddamn asshole! What the hell are you doing?" Roman yelled and gritted his teeth as he stood in front of him. "Dean what are you doing babe? What's wrong..." Roman was speaking too fast in anger, and only after a few seconds he noticed that Dean was unconscious and out of it.

"Okay, Roman. It's not like what you think?" Bray took his hands off Dean's waist to hold them out in submission.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Roman angrily lunged at Bray and gripped him by his collars while forcing him to stand up. He wasn't even aware that now Dean's unconscious body had rolled off of Bray's to fall over the ground hard.

"I'm gonna kill you filthy piece of shit."

"Wait! I was just playing and singing to Dean. I did nothing wrong."

"Damn right you didn't. He isn't a toy you asshole. He's my fucking boyfriend."

Roman couldn't talk anymore to that wild eyed man and slapped him hard right across his face. After the first slap as expected Bray had laughed on Roman's face, and then Roman just couldn't stop his hand. As he rained a parade of slaps over Bray's face turning it tomato red, and then he punched him hard in his gut before shoving him down roughly on the floor.

Bray was still laughing after that terrible assault, and it only angered Roman more as he almost tripped over Dean's unconscious body in order to get to him. And, it was only then that Roman realized that Dean was lying there cold on that hard ground.

"Babe! Oh lord, fuck!" Roman instantly knelled down closer to Dean's body and he cradled his head in his right arm. "Wake up! I'm so sorry. Baby get up!" Roman patted at Dean's cheeks, and rocked his body hard but Dean wasn't responding to him. Tears had started to form in Roman's eyes as he observed the pale face of his lover.

Roman's attention was locked on waking Dean up, and in the mean time Bray was slowly crawling on the floor to escape out of the scene.

"Baby, I love you so much!" Roman kissed Dean hard on his lips. "Please get up! I love you." He kissed him again and now a single tear rolled down his cheek to drop down on Dean's chin.

And then slowly Dean crept his eyes open.

"Hmm..." Dean softly groaned against Roman's lips that were pressed to his. "Was I sleeping babe? Where are we?"

"Oh! Fuck. Dean you're awake." Roman held Dean closer to his body and then quickly pulled out to place kisses all over his face. He'd known by then that Dean had no idea about what had happened to him as Dean's words were a verdict to that.

"I'm alright, but wait a minute I've got a match and Bray..."

Dean paused and shivered a bit. Now he could remember a little bit about Bray, and his goddamn obsessive words. Roman noticed Dean's freaked out face, and he knew that his man had a really bad experience with that crazed cult leader.

"Don't you worry babe. I'm here with you." Roman caressed Dean's face, and then kissed his forehead. "I'm gonna find that freak right now and kick his creepy ass."

Roman moved a bit and Dean gripped him hard. "Stay with me. Ouch! My head hurts ahh...fuck!" Dean rubbed at the back of his head that had hurt because he'd fallen hard on the ground during Roman &amp; Bray's fight.

"Oh! Baby let me help you." Roman pulled Dean up but his legs were wobbly. "I don't think you can wrestle tonight."

"Nah, I'm gonna do it." Dean mentioned firmly. "I'm not gonna spoil my main event tonight because of that creepy idiot."

Roman nodded his head at him and then kissed Dean's temple. "Okay, now don't get mad but I'm gonna have to carry you now. And you need to rest for a while. You've still got thirty more minutes before your match starts, right?"

"Yeah! But carry me over your shoulder, none of that girly shit."

"Your head will hurt more if you're on my shoulders."

"Nah, you listen to me..."

Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as Roman had lifted him up while carrying him bridal style. Although Dean had initially protested, but now he didn't seem to bother much as he'd quickly wrapped his arms around Roman's neck to rest his head under the crook of his neck.

"I'm still gonna kill that fucker." Roman groaned.

"Babe, stop!"

"Nah, he's done. No one messes up with my boy and gets away with it."

Dean wanted to argue but right now his head hurt bad, and all he could do was to pray that Roman didn't fuck Bray too bad to end up in jail or something. As from this point on the countdown to Bray receiving a brutal beating had begun.

* * *

**So, is Bray's gonna get beat up bad or he's gonna try some new tricks to win Dean over? Tell me your thoughts. You're reviews are a huge motivation. LOVE YA :)**


End file.
